


Their Duty

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [483]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Content, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: They will lay down their lives to protect the Master, without fail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 November 2016  
> Word Count: 101  
> Prompt: woman  
> Summary: They will lay down their lives to protect the Master, without fail.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just another tidbit in my headcanon about the hellhounds knowing that Sr. Greta's not good for Damien. I'm not sure why I felt this was important to my headcanon for them, but it is, so I'm sticking with it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They know that a woman is among those sent to harm the Master. They don't know for sure which woman it is, but there is assurance from the alpha that her scent will alert them to the one they must follow and, if necessary, destroy. The Master's safety is paramount, and they have no desire to feel the wrath they have in the past when they've failed in their duties. The current Master is powerful, a true alpha, as so many of the others in the past were not. They will lay down their lives to protect the Master, without fail.


End file.
